


十年句號

by BemeBeme



Category: WayKim, จิ้นนายกลายเป็นฉัน | The Shipper (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BemeBeme/pseuds/BemeBeme
Kudos: 2





	十年句號

美國早上8時，泰國晚上7時，Way收到Khet的視像通話要求。  
Way嘆氣Khet這小子每一次打來像老頭一樣教訓自己，不知今次要聽多久才能收線。

Khet沒有一如既往的憂心忡忡，而是一臉歡快的開口：  
「P’，我同Pan要結婚喇，你返嚟，代Kim做我伴郎好唔好。」

「好啊，你嗰衰仔終於肯同Pan結婚嘞～Kim就唔洗擔心你。」  
Way一聽到KhetPan終於定下來不禁感慨，自那件事後兩個人一直拍拖到現在，不經不覺十年了。

「P’，你先係要Kim擔心嗰一個人。」  
聽到Khet又來怨氣的聲音，Way心想今次完了，小老頭又拿起話柄說他，還以為可以逃過一劫。

「我有咩要佢擔心？我做到自己想做嘅嘢，無辜負佢對我嘅期望。」

以前Way聽到會生氣，但現在聽多了，現在不生氣。  
因為一生氣Khet就很久不打來，就沒有人Way面前敢再提起—Kim。

Way自以為輕鬆回應就能過關，Khet身邊多了一把聲音：

「P’ Way，P’Kim想你搵個人好似佢咁愛你，你無做到。  
你一個人，P’Kim唔會開心。」

Nong Pan，沒有她，連最後的道別可能都沒有。  
一個Way不敢罵的人，怕Pan會內疚於當天的事故和之後的事情，她代Kim照顧得Khet和家人很好，Pan沒有令Kim失望。

「Kim佢一直都係我身邊，我唔係一個人，好喇...  
你地嗰度都好晏嘞，遲先send婚禮時間地點畀我，晚安。」  
Way想到Kim時思念一發不可收拾，不想因為Khet Pan打擾思緒而勿勿收線，留下為他憂心的Khet Pan面面相覷。

沒有人想要忘記Kim，他們只是想Way可以好好淡忘Kim，一輩子太長，停留十年夠誠意了，不要再蹉跎早已沒有Kim的光陰。

Way去婚禮前一日，去探Kim。

「其實係你要出嚟搵我，你以為你係我身邊我唔知咩...」  
每次回泰國都會去墓地看看Kim，但Way不願意到來，因為名義上這裡才是Kim的歸宿，不是他。

Way的自言自語，換來在耳邊熟熟悉的聲音：

「我知道，但唔應該出現，Way你唔應該再諗住我。  
我肉身係裡面，我嘅靈魂你唔會睇到摸到，唔好因為我阻住你應該擁有嘅未來。

當年我為你爭取到你嘅未來，我想你為我爭取我無得再享受嘅未來，我愛嘅你，繼續有被愛嘅幸福。」

一身白西裝的Kim在Way面前出現，Kim皺眉為他著緊的樣子依舊，Way出現頭幾年每次前來的眼淚，本來的感動變成越來越憤怒。

「Kim我當年放手畀Pan走已經係我最大嘅仁慈，我只係想愛你，你肉身無咗我可以承受，你靈魂我睇唔到我都可以接受。  
但你要我放棄你去搵其他人，你當我係咩？

你幫我做晒我最後後悔嘅決定，你放過我，畀我好好地去記住你、愛你得唔得...」

看到Way的眼淚和一字一句的痛苦，Kim早已軟下心腸，跟Way說出今天不該說出的台詞。

「所以我求上帝一個心願。

你以後百年歸老，我同你一齊投胎，你而家好好地去學習點樣做個好老公、好爸爸，好爺爺。

下一世我唔想咁攰去做人，你要做返呢啲角色，幫輕下我，好唔好？」

Way聽到Kim的說話，激動得像獲得糖的孩子，苦了那麼久，終於可以嘗到甜，獲得下一輩子的永久。

「真嘅？你唔好再呃我，我下一世都唔放過你！」

「你要乖乖地走完呢趟人生，我等你～」

今次是Kim先抱上Way，感謝他上一次的放手，現在感謝他願意向前走。  
彼此之間沒有拋下，等待下一輩子的牽手。  
在Way確認可以觸摸對方輕吻過後，Kim再次消失，只餘Way一人滿足流淚。

在Khet Pan婚禮裡，Way認識了Khet Pan姊妹團中的一位女子，慢慢了解然後走下去，完成Kim的意願，再沒有讓身邊人擔心。

在Khet Pan生完孩子後，Way去醫院探望他們，Khet突然問起Way突然之間會轉變的原因，Way回答：

「Kim份人好有原則，以後見面話我做唔到佢要求，講過唔算數下一世唔同我一齊點算。  
我唔夠膽搏，佢要我做嘅嘢做齊學齊，等佢下一世唔好咁辛苦都好～」

Khet知道可能Way真的見過Kim，做了爸爸的Khet眼淚比之前未當爸爸前來的洶湧：

「見到Kim，可唔可以叫佢，記住畀我做多次佢細佬。  
同佢講隻飛機整好喇，但可能會畀侄子侄女再整壞，叫佢唔好嬲。  
下一世我想再陪他玩同砌飛機，唔整壞佢嘅。」

兩個人望著保溫廂嘅新成員再度流淚，沒有停留過去的他們，終究沒有忘記Kim，而是好好的活著記得有過他，再留給下一代。


End file.
